My Worst Nightmare
by PrincessKiri14
Summary: Lily's working at Victoria's Secret! It's a perfect job to get a last taste of muggle life. James Potter and Sirius Black wouldn't DARE go into a store so pink and filled with leopard print bras in search of her... or would they? 2 part one shot R
1. Part 1

_**(MUST READ THIS!!)**_

**Hey! This is based of a really strange (and scary) dream that I had involving a guy I like and his friend. Since its really long and I cannot wait for you to read it, I'm making it a two part one-shot. **

**The story takes place during the summer before Lily's 7****th**** year at Hogwarts and the story I posted around Christmas called "The Magic of Christmas" (SO READ THAT TOO!… if you want). If I come up with enough ideas, I will combine all the one shots written with my main characters (Lily, Lacey, Rachael, and the Marauders) into one big story. Until then, they will be one shots.**

**Hope you enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: YES! I am J.K. Rowling. I am also the King of Norway, Queen of England and been to the moon! GO ME! (rolls eyes) **

**My Worst Nightmare**

**(Part I)**

**OoOoOoO**

I knew my relaxing summer was over the minute Mom opened her mouth.

"Lily, you need a job."

Why? It's my _last free_ summer before I go out into 'the real world'. And I'm not liking the whole 'real world' idea right now. Voldemort is getting stronger and gaining support.

I know, it is horrible! How could people be so stupid to join him? He is just going to kill them later on. That much is obvious.

So I would just like to ignore the fact that by this time next year I'll be most likely fighting against them (on account to Dumbledore's invitation to join his a-elite group called 'the Order of the Phoenix'). It was a real honor to be asked. Dumbledore did it himself right before sixth year ended.

And who can refuse Dumbledore?

No one can! Except, maybe, people in Slytherin. But they are insane, so it's expected.

So, I being the most reasonable in the family, I decide tell my mom just that. She just has to agree. Besides, I'm an adult. I should make my own decisions on whenever or not I need a job.

"But, it's my last free summer!" I whine to her.

Ok. Not very adult like.

But she caught me at a bad time. I don't like being disturbed when I'm reading in the yard. I lose my whole 'happy place' feeling and I did NOT want to leave the wonderful world of fantasy, which I went to a few hours before (you know, when you get so into a book you just, well, leave? Yeah… I guess that's the best way to explain it.) Besides, it's a super nice day. It's not raining like it always does, but sunny and warm. The sky is clear and the wind crisp, clean, and very soft.

Who would want to work on a day like today?

Um, try, no one?

"Lily Marie Evans! You will get off your lazy bum and get a job right now! You need to save up for college," Mom demands, her face getting red with anger. I can see the spawn of the devil—I mean, Petunia, laughing as she stands in the kitchen doorway, listening to the little brawl.

Hey! Wait a second…

"BUT," I start, jumping to my feet so Mom can get message (she is very dim at times), "Petunia doesn't have a job! And she is two years older than me!"

I smirk as I see the smile vanish from my sister's horse-like face. "AND," I add, "We don't_ go_ to college. That's a Muggle thing."

Haha! I have her there.

There is no way that she can make a come back from that.

You see? I don't need a job yet! Besides, I plan to get a job at St. Mungo's after I graduate as a healer. And there is not way they can turn me down. I am one of the top students in the school AND a prefect! They would be loony to say 'no'.

A vein in my mother's forehead begins to pulse in a weird… um… pulsing motion? This cannot be good.

"THEN SAVE UP SO YOU PROVIDE FOR YOUR CHILDREN! LILY! YOU ARE PUTTING DOWN THAT BOOK AND GETTING A JOB! AND THAT'S FINAL!!"

Whoa! What children? I'm not having children any time soon. Also, I don't even have a boyfriend (much to the dismay of James Butthead Potter, who's been claiming since fourth year that I am his girlfriend, which I certainly am not.)! Someone is _defiantly_ PMSing.

But I am not—and I repeat,_ not_—giving up without having my last stand.

"What about Petunia?" I complain.

"Petunia is getting married," Mom says, making a face of pure disgust.

"What!"

Why haven't I heard of this? When did this happen?

"Lily! Where have you been? We told you two weeks ago about her engagement,"

"You did?"

"Yes," Mom says slowly as if she was talking to a small child.

Lets see… what was I doing two weeks ago. Um… reading, owling Rachael and Lacey, reading some more…. Wow, I've been busy.

"She's marring," I pause to thinking, "that _cow_, Vernon Dursley? EWW!" The name of _that_ man sudden hits me like a freight train.

Oh my God! How can she marry that pig slash dinosaur-like man! He is so ugly, dull, slow, brainless, and… and well, there are really _no other_ words to describe that man. The only thing that comes to mind is that a _whale_ looks smaller then him.

Eww! He is so, so, so, so, so, so GROSS!

Mom made a polite coughing noise. "Well, um, yes. She is marring Vernon. He is already has a decent job at a drill manufacture and has said that Petunia is in no need of a job."

Crap. This is so unfair! Petunia is such a baby!

"But why can't I enjoy the last month of my summer?"

"Because I said so. Now go find a job. I'll hold your book until you do."

'Because I said so, bah bah bah…' Don't you hate it when parents say that? And why did she have to take my book away? What did my book ever do to her?

Nothing! My point exactly.

"Fine!" I yell, before stomping off into kitchen, pushing my way past a snickering Petunia.

I grab the crumbled newspapers off the kitchen table and begin my I-am-a-rebel march up to my room. Upon entering, I step around piles of clothes and schoolbooks, tripping over my pewter cauldron, before lying, stomach down, on my unmade bed.

"Ok," I say to myself, "Time to find a respectable job." And I was going to do just that… I think.

**OoOoO**

"So, did you find a job?" Lacey Leevi asks when I talked to her later that evening on the phone. Lacey (who is one of my two best friends in the universe) is a Muggle born, just like me. So, besides writing owls, we talk on the phone. Last summer, we attempted to teach Rachael (who is pure-blood) to talk on the phone. Lets just say, it didn't work so well.

"Um," I riffle through the job advertisements I cut out of the newspapers.

"Top ones are dog walker, magicians assistant, and professional tennis player. Whatcha think?"

"Since when have you been able to play tennis?" Is the first thing out of Lacey's mouth, her voice shocked and suspicious.

"Never. BUT the pay is £50 per half hour **(A/n: which is about $100 in the U.S)**.

"Lily, you have _never_ been good with sports."

Good point. I am most likely the most uncoordinated person on the planet. I sometimes trip over my own feet!

"And don't do the dog walker. You do know you have to clean up after them, which is sometimes really, really gross. I have a dog. I should know." Lacey makes a gagging sound in the background.

"What about­–"

"You're a witch. WHY would you want to be in a MAGIC show??"

She does have a point. I don't.

"Besides," she continues, "those Muggle magicians are so cheesy…"

There is a dead silence on Lacey's end of the phone.

"Lacey?"

I think the line is dead or something. All I can hear is, well, nothing… besides that annoying buzz (dial tone?).

"Hello? Lacey?" I speak into the phone again.

"OH MY GOD!! GREAT IDEA!" a shrill voice yells into my ear as I nearly drop the phone. She sounded like a high-pitched squeal.

"What?? What idea?"

"I cannot believe I didn't think of it before! It's perfect! It's legen—wait for it! I hope you aren't lactose intolerant because the next word is–dary!"(1)

I kind of shut her off after that, since she kept on going on and on about how brilliant and glorious and magnificent and yada, yada the idea is. That, and I could NOT understand a word she was saying. It, to me, she sounds like she was speaking Norwegian or Finish or something. Why couldn't she just tell me her idea?

I wait five minutes before interrupting.

"LACEY!"

"What?"

"What's the job?"

Her end was silent… again.

"Wha... OH YEAH! The job!"

Silence…

"And?"

"My cousin Heather–Heather Simmons–she is looking for someone to take the evening sift at some clothing store. You know, help the costumers out, use the cash register, all that fun stuff. So, are you interested?"

Working at a clothing store sounds fun… I MIGHT EVEN GET CUTE OUTFITS!

"Sure, give Heather a call. I'll do it. Call me back afterward to tell me what time."

"Ok!" says Lacey brightly, before hanging up the phone.

Ten minutes later, Lacey calls back to tell me that we would be going into London tomorrow morning for my interview.

I go to sleep with a good feeling about tomorrow. I mean, how bad can it be?

**OoOoO**

"Lily, this is Heather. Heather, this is my friend Lily Evans." I shake hands with Lacey's cousin who has straight blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. Her round face holds a huge smile as she greats me. We are standing in front entrance of a large mall that looks like that is made of windows from the outside. I been in here a few times in the past, shopping with Petunia and Mom. But that was before I found out I was a witch.

"Hello, Lily!" Heather sings, "I have heard so much about you. You go to that private school up in the Scotland Highlands, right?"

I look at Lacey and she nodded. Heather had no idea about Hogwarts.

"Yes. I go to school with her." I was going to ask a question about the job, but Lacey beat me to it.

"Doesn't she look like a marshmallow that is on fire?"

What? She is really random. AND I do NOT look like a marshmallow that is on fire. My skin is not that pale, nor is my hair that red! It's scarlet. So HA!

To my dislike, Heather finds this highly amusing.

"You know what? She kind of does! Except, her eyes look like emeralds."

Hmm… emeralds. I like the sound of that.

But…

"I beg to differ," I say, placing my hands on my hips and trying to throw off a 'posh' look.

"Of course you do, Lily. But I bet James LOVES it! You can be his 'marshy-mallo pie!'"

Where does she come up with these things? And why did she bring up Potter? WHY??

"Oooh! Who's _James_?" Heather draws out Potter's revolting name, as she flutters her eyelashes at me.

Great. She has Lacey's not-so-funny-humor (since almost all the jokes are pointed at me).

Before I could even open my mouth, Lacey– Miss Step-on-Lily's-words– gets there before I do, her mouth running a marathon as she spill everything I don't want people to know.

"JamesisinlovewithLilyeventhoughIthinkshelikeshimtoobutshewillnotadmititbecauseheissuchatroublemakerandialsothinkthatsheshouldgooutwithhimsinceheisreallyreallyhotandtheywouldmakesuchacutecouple!"(2)

Huh? To my surprise, Heather understands. I know this because she starts squealing and giving me these gleeful looks. It scares me a little bit.

"Why don't you date him then?" Heather asks me, throwing her long hair over her shoulder

"What?"

"If James is in love with you and if he is hot--"

"AND SMART!" Lacey yells as if she is playing some game.

"And smart, then you should go out with him."

I give Lacey an evil glare, wishing I had Superman's heat vision so I could melt her into a puddle.

Of course, being Lacey, she misinterprets it.

"You're welcome!" she smiles at me.

I have had enough with this.

"ANYWAY! What is the job? When can I start?"

"Ah… the job. I was hoping you would ask that."

When? Before or after Lacey and you started going off the deep-end about Potter? This family is seriously weird.

"As you know, I want you to take the evening sift. I talked to the manager and told her that you are extremely responsible and are good with people. She says all you need to do is sign this form," Heather pulls out a crinkled form and hands it to me, "and she'll talk to you when you come in for work at four thirty." I unfold the paper and read the store name.

"Victoria's Secret?"

Oh my! I was NOT expecting this.

"Lacey! You told me I was going to work at a clothing store! This is lingerie!"

Lacey gave me a not-so-innocent what-did-I-do-? expression. She is going to get it.

"But it IS clothing!" Lacey made it sound like it was the obvious thing in the world. She is right, though. Underwear is clothing. Just not the type of clothing I want to sell. Why couldn't I be of age so I could work in a normal wizard store! Like Flourish & Blots? That would be awesome! All those books…

"Think of it this way. At least James wouldn't dare to enter a lingerie store, unlike some other places"-she winks-"that I can think of where he might show up."

She got me there. The more I think about it, the more I like it. She is absolutely right!

"Lily?"

I mean, what are the chances of James going into Diagon Alley and entering a store in search of, well, me? Very high. But what are the chances of Potter coming into a Muggle mall?

Lets try, um, none! Nada, zip, zero.

You know what? I'm starting to L.O.V.E this idea!

"Alright. I'll do it."

Lacey and Heather clap wildly at my acceptance.

"Tubular!"–Tubular??–"Meet me here at four. This is going to be so much fun!" Heather then yells and she and Lacey start jumping around like mad woman. They are so much alike it's scary.

**OoOoO**

I arrive at four as I was supposed to. Heather says hello and leads me down the maze of late shoppers.

"Well," she says stopping, "here is your new DOMAIN!"

I look at the store, a millions thoughts running through my head.

"It's… it's so PINK!"

"Well, duh! It's a woman's store! Don't tell me you have never been to Victoria's Secret?"

In truth, I haven't. I get all my undergarments Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There ARE other things in there besides robes. Behind a green tapestry in the back of the store is where she keeps all the women's under stuff. But I couldn't tell Heather that.

"Uh… I don't really have time to shop. My mom gets all my stuff."

Nice! I am super proud of my explanation.

She rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh. Come on! Let's go meet Jill." Heather takes me by the hand and drags me inside the store.

It is REALLY pink in here. And _frilly_. It looks like an angel threw-up.

As we pass the rows of leopard print bras and thongs, we open a black door that has 'employees only' written in pink, cursive letters on the door. Heather pushes me through the door, and into a small, organize room. Sitting behind a wooden desk that is pushed up against the back wall is a petite woman with short brown hair, who looks like she is around her mid-thirties.

She grins at us, exposing overly white teeth; she looked like Barbie!

"Good day. You _must_ be Lily Evans," says Jill, standing up and walking over. She is shorter then I am! OH! This is _so_ going into my diary! "I'm Jillian Ackerman, but please call me Jill."

"Hello," I say shyly.

"Oh! You are such a doll! Heather, isn't she pretty? Oh! Look at those green eyes and red hair." She gives me a teasing look. "You must be a model!"

Ok… I am a little weird-ed out right now. And aren't models supposed to be tall?

I see Heather give me an amused look.

"Now, Lily dear, do you have your application?" I slip the form out of my jeans pocket and hand it over. Jill's wide brown eyes scanned the paper, her Barbie smile getting bigger as she went down the page.

"Excellent. Excellent. Aw! Perfect! Welcome to the family, Miss Evans. Your new job here at Victoria's Secret starts now. Have fun! Heather, please be a dear and help Lily get situated." Jill then smiles at me again, before heading back to her desk.

We leave the office and Heather bursts out laughing.

"Oh my god! That was hilarious! You should have seen your face!" She draws her bottom lip down and over top lip, resembling a bulldog with her bottom font teeth showing. How don't see how I could have looked like that. Heather sees me roll my eyes and breaks down. I had to support her as she continued her giggle-fit.

"Is she _always_ like that?" I ask.

"Yep."

"How old is Jill?"

"Fifty nine," Heather says, settling down a little.

"Really?? I thought she was thirty-something!"

"She had plastic surgery done in the past three years."

I really do not approve of plastic surgery, but wow.

Heather shows me around the store and where things are. Soon, I was working the register, helping confused woman find the right size bra and… er… other stuff.

I final finished my first day of work around closing time at ten o'clock.

"So, when do we get paid?" I asked her, as we left to catch a bus to head back home.

"At the end of the week. I won't worry about it too much, Lily. This job is really fun."

It was then when I realized that Heather was much more serious then her younger cousin. I can see her dedication to her job on her face. Heather could one great witch if she had received the gift. It's a shame she didn't.

**OoOoO**

It's been a week since I started my job at Victoria's Secret. Not only I am paid at the end of each week, I also get free knickers! It's bloody brilliant! Now I will never run out of clean underwear.

As I hand back the change to a costumer, a very tired looking Heather walks behind the counter and stands next to me.

"Lily, there are two gentlemen standing around the corner in the bra area. Could you please help them? I'll run the register. I need to sit down. Stomachache."

I nod and head off to help the costumers. Poor Heather, I think, shaking my head. During the past week, Heather dumped her boyfriend, Craig, because she caught him cheating. The dummy was at some restaurant with another girl, when Heather came in with some friends and found them. She's been having a ruff time, lately.

"What are we suppose to be looking for?" a deep voice asks as I draw near.

"I don't know. I don't wear them!" another deep voice answers, though this one sounds like smooth silk and my stomach feels as if it's tying itself into knots.

The hairs on the back of my neck rise.

They sounds familiar…. Too familiar.

Not wanting to be distracted from my duty, I shake off the feeling.

"What happened to that blonde girl? I thought she was going to help us," says the first voice.

"She said she was going to find someone to help us."

"She was hot."

"You think every female that you come across is hot."

"At least I'm not obsessive like you are about a certain someone!"

As I walk up behind them, the feeling of familiarity grows. Where have I heard these voices before? I round the corner. The voices belong to two very tall, lean and, as far as I could tell, muscular guys. One has dark brown hair, almost black, that hangs in a side-swept fashion. The other has messy jet-black hair that is sticky up in the back…

OH MY GOD!!

NO! IT CANNOT BE!

NO, NO, NO, NO!

It's….

**What do you think? I hope it makes you excited for part 2. **

**I stole this line from "How I Met Your Mother", which is the greatest show in the world!**

**(2) For all of those who had trouble making this out, here it is again but easier to read: **"James is in love with Lily even though I think she likes him too but she will not admit it because he is such a trouble maker and I also think that she should go out with him since he is really, really hot and they would make such a cute couple!"

**Ok, the Part 2 will be up when it's done (which it isn't, but will be soon).**

**NOTE ON OTHER STORIES (Closet Vortex, Skiing Towards Disaster): They will be updated—hopefully—soon. I am working on other, more personal projects at the moment, so I haven't been work on them. Please read the note I post on my homepage. **

**Thank you and I'm very sorry that I am such a bad updater. **


	2. Part 2

**OMG! It took me SOOO longer to update this! I am SOOOOO sorry!! I truly am! I just have been so busy with the end of school, then with summer swim team, then with camp, then I went to California, then school started AGAIN, I just never really got the time this summer to sit down and write. So, I am SOOO sorry!! I hope you enjoy the long-awaited Part two of my awesome fanfic. It took me long enough… **

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Can J.K Rowling do this?? 0o**

**I didn't think so. **

**My Worst Nightmare**

**(Part 2) **

**OoOoOoO**

"POTTER!"

Potter and Black spin around as if their heels were on fire. Black, as always, looked confused and dazed. Potter looks the same way for a minute until a huge smile stretches across his face, moving his glasses up his long nose a bit.

"EVANS! MY LOVE! I have found you at last!"

No! No! NO! This is not happening! Why are they here?! Better question, WHY ARE THEY IN VICTORIA'S SECRET?!?"

Sirius, now unconfused, smiles brightly as he takes a step towards me.

"Lilikins! How is my bestest best friend's bestest girlfriend doing?"

"I'm not his–"

"Super! But I have to tell you," Sirius says as he and Potter place their arms around my shoulders, "You, my dear Lilikins, are a very hard girl to find. Even with your red hair that Prongs here loves so much. But never in a MILLION years did we, the two most handsomest men ever to walk the earth, ever think that the sweet flower would be here. Now, tell us, why is the Lily in a lingerie store? Shopping for something that you'll believe Prongs might enjoy?" Sirius winks at Potter, who winks back.

My jaw drops.

Oh. My. God.

"Ah, Evans! You shouldn't have! I didn't know you wanted me that badly. You should have told me sooner!"

Like, no. EW!

I open my mouth to answer, but once again, someone got to the speaking before me. It was Jill.

"Oh Lily," She calls, peering around the corner and flashing us the Barbie smile. "Once you are done helping them, I have a woman who needs help." Jill then disappeared and I was left, having the morons both stare at me with excited expressions.

"Hold up. You're telling us that you _work_ at Victoria's Secret?" Potter elbows me in the side.

"Yes," I say solemnly, wondering how anyone (especially Lacey) could have talked me into taking this job.

"Well this is bloody AMAZING! We are in need of your kind assistance."

I sigh, knowing well enough that there was no way to escape them now.

"What do you need?" I say in a flat tone.

Taking me by the shoulders, (will he just STOP touching me? PLEASE?), he began to walk us around the bra displays. As we past the open door frame, Heather, still sitting at the counter, and my eyes lock. I try to send a telepathic plea for help, but instead she smiles at me. Smiles!

COME ON! HELP! HEATHER! HELP ME!

"He's cute," she mouths before turning back to the latest Vogue Magazine.

Great. This is spectacular. NOT!

"You see," Potter begins, "Tomorrow is my mum's birthday. And it has been decided by the Potter men that mum needs a new bra."

"Very badly," Sirius adds, before making the disgusting motion of sagging boobs with cupped hands.

Pervert!

"So what we need, is you to help us find a bra that works!"

I know that this is going to be disastrous, just by the way he said it and gave me that happy 'obey-me' look.

Once again. Why in the world did I agree to this?

I take a deep breath and move some of my hair out of my face. This has got to be the weirdest birthday gift a guy has ever gave.

"Ok," I say standing straighter in my time-for-work pose. "What size is she?"

Potter and Sirius look at each other with confused looks.

"Size?"

"Yes, there are different sizes. What is your mum's size?"

God! They are so stupid.

"Don't know. But here is one of her bras." James pulls out something every small and round-ish from his front jeans pocket before taking out his wand, hidden in an inside pocket of his red zip-up Liverpool football jacket.

Ok. Where did he get that jacket? This really doesn't make sense.

I ask him that and he gave me a puzzled look.

"This is a Muggle sport jacket? Cool. I just bought it because it's red. Go Gryffindor!"

Boys…. Seriously! —No pun added. But there was a more serious problem at hand.

"Potter! Put your wand away!" I whisper as loudly as possible, worrying that the dim-headed boy would blow the cover of the whole Wizarding world by being stupid!

"Relax, Evans. It will only take a second." Potter then performs his little spell and I watch as the tiny bra begins to grow in his large, manly looking hands.

For some strange reason, I would really love it if his large hands would just reach out and touch my face…

Wait a second. I DIDN'T JUST THINK THAT! AAAARRRRRRRGGGGG!!! OUT! OUT! OUT!

"Evans?"

"What?" I snap my head up to look at James— I mean, Potter.

"You were doing very weird facial expressions." He looks somewhat cute as he tilts his head—AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NO! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!

"LILY LOVES JAMES!!" Someone yells into my ear, making me jump three feet back.

"WHAT? NO I DO _**NOT**_!" I become aware that everyone in the store is giving me strange looks. Sirius—who better watch it if he wants to live—is laughing hysterically. I would point out to him that he is holding onto a bra stand (as he tries to support himself), but I don't think I will.

Potter is standing next to him shaking he's head and grinning.

"Sorry about that. You were making the faces again and I couldn't snap you out of it."

Though, Potter didn't look a BIT sorry for the embarrassment.

Kiss up.

"Whatever. Just give me the bra." Potter hands me the white, lace bra and I look around for the tag marking the size.

"34C. Hey! That's my size," I think to myself.

"What? You wear the same size bra of mum?" Potter asks with one eyebrow raised and a smirk forming on his face.

Oh, bloody hell. Did I just say that aloud?

"This is brilliant!" Sirius suddenly screams—shit, I did say it aloud. This CANNOT be good. "Lilikins can try on the bra's to make sure they fit! Then we can pick which one we like better."

Oh god! Please, someone just kill me right now. I give him the death stare, but I cannot penetrate his and Potter's stupid smirks.

"I don't think so," I say, putting my hands on my hips and trying to look as intimidating as possible (which is hard being around 5'4''. But I do try).

"Oh come on, Evans," Potter says, putting a long, muscular arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side. I am starting to hyperventilate. If I don't get out of his clutches soon, there is a possibility that my heart will stop.

"_No!"_

"Please? Lets see what your manager thinks about the idea. Excuse me!" Looking up I see Jill walking towards us, her cherry-red pumps clicking against the wood floor. I close my eyes, praying that she won't agree to anything the Marauder boys would say.

"Hello. Is everything alright here?" Jill gives us her Barbie grin, her eyes twinkling as if she just won a free-paid vacation.

"Everything is _wonderful_," Potter says turning on the famous Potter charm. "We just wanted your opinion on an idea that my mate and I had."

"Go ahead, young man."

"Well, my mother's birthday is coming up and I decided to get her a lovely… err… undergarment. And to our luck, the beautiful Miss Evans just happens to be the same size. We were thinking that, maybe, she could try on the undergarments so my friend and I can pick the one we want."

Please say no. Please, please say no, I think, trying to send Jill a telepathic message.

It didn't work.

"That's a WONDERFUL idea. I am sure Miss Evans would be more than happy to help you, gentlemen. I shall come back with you to give suggestions."

My jaw drops to the floor.

She has got to be kidding.

I really want to scream and pull out Jill's over-colored bleach blonde hair (she got it done yesterday). WHY IS SHE DOING THIS TO ME?!? HAVEN'T I BEEN A GOOD, HARD WORKER??

"But," I protest only to be once again cut off as Jill and, ugg, Potter taking me by the arm and drag me towards the dressing room—Jill grabbing bras along the way, including one which I wasn't to thrilled about—black, lacy and nearly see through.

I seriously don't get to have an opinion around here. My life is so unfair.

Just as Jill shoves me into an empty dressing room, I grab her by the arm and hiss into her ear.

"Don't you think this is clearly _unnecessary_ and a bit over the top? Why can't I just help them _find_ a bra? Why do I have to try them on, also?"

She needs to see what I'm coming from. She HAS, too.

"Oh, Lily," Jill sighs. I think she is about to give in. Then:

"You simple, naïve girl."—Excuse me??—"For the male customers"—like there is any… well, except for Potter and Black. But they're weird like that—"you need to help them a little more then others." She winks at me.

You _have_ to be kidding me.

That does it! I quit!!

I'm seriously going to kill Lacey when I get my hands on her. "Oh, it's a normal, Muggle job, Lily." "It will be fun, Lily."

Ha! I do NOT call playing dress-up for Potter fun—Underwear dress-up, that is, which is more vile then pretty, pretty princess dress-up (which was really fun when I was, like, six. But now it's just sickening).

"Besides," she adds, seeing my disgusted look (mouth open, nose wrinkled, and looking like a crazed murderer about to go on rampage), "Don't you think those boys are disgustingly _gorgeous? _Seriously. Their looks have got to be illegal or something."

Disgusting? Yes.

Gorgeous? No.

….

Ok… I'll admit Potter and Black are _a little _attractive. But I'll won't let _them_ know that. I mean, imagine what their egos would be like! It would be the size of London!

Wait a sec… why am I thinking about Potter's—as Heather would say it—'Hotness Level', again?

Where was I? Oh Yeah.

"Please don't make me do this!" I cry as Jill shuts the door, throwing the bras over the door so that they fell on top of me and hit me in the head.

"Lily, if you are worried about the boys seeing you, then don't. Just imagine that you're in a bikini! Now, hurry up! A waiting customer is not a happy customer," Jill sings in a super annoying baby voice.

I really wish I had my wand— which I left it back at the house so I wouldn't drop it by accident in the store. Muggles can get really weird about seeing people carrying around sticks in their pockets— so I can Avada her ass back to the asylum. Ok… that would be mean, but still. When I took the job, there was nothing in the job description about doing _this_.

I angrily pull off and throw my black t-shirt to the floor before unlatching the hooks of my own bra and hanging it on door hook. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I pick up the first bra I touch and put it on without even looking at it. With my eyes still clamped shut, I open the door and walk out.

I hear the playful (evil) whistling of the Marauders as I come to a stand still.

"Open your eyes, Lily," Jill says, hitting my back and making me fall forward so that my eyelids jumped open. The ground is coming closer and closer. Just as I'm about to hit it, pair of strong arms catch me around the middle and pull me up.

I turn around to see Potter standing over me with a silly grin on his face.

God! Not now…. Why did I have to fall over while wearing a bra only to have Potter catch me?? Why me?

When I look at Potter, it isn't really keeping his gaze at my face. But a little lower.

I look down to see what type of bra I'm wearing. It's the black, lacy, see-through-ish one.

Oh God! I think I just puked in my mouth.

I can feel my face heat up and Potter stands me up, winking at Sirius as he does so.

"I like this one," Potter says, still eyeing the bra.

Take a picture, Potter. It will last longer.

Though, I hope the picture will want to claw out his eyes as much as I do. Hmmm. That's a pleasant thought.

"Ok, then," I say, walking quickly back to the safe walls (and locked door) of my dressing room. "I guess my work here is done."

"Not so fast, Lily." I stop in my tracks and turn to Jill who is standing by the door. "Why don't you show the boys some of the other samples?" She smiles her stupid grin at me on her stupid face.

I give her the death glare.

"You're WELCOME!" Jill giggles, before letting me pass. Okay… that reaction I've seen before… weird, I thought as I went to try on another bra.

**OoOoO**

An hour had passed and I was still trying on bras: black ones, rainbow, blue with pink polka dots, and leopard spotted and tiger stripped. Never in my life have I felt so violated!

Ugg. As soon as this bra-fest is over, I'm quitting and doing a super powerful memory charm on Potter and Black— once I get my wand out of my trunk at home. Not that I think they will need it, seeing that they are always hitting balls at each other as they fly around on their little broomsticks—not that it's not entertaining to watch, cause it is. Also, as long there isn't any blood. Yeah. Blood plus me equals unpleasant.

Potter and Black have somehow found chairs to watch their very own Victoria's Secret show. Brought to them by me… I so hate this job.

As I came parading out of the dressing room for the forth-billionth time, my head down in a tired way, wearing a skimpy brown leather bra (who knows where _that _came from), Potter's voice ripples across the tiny back dressing room in a voice that I have never before heard him speaking in.

"This isn't right."

My head shoots up in disbelief of what I just heard. On Potter's face I see a mixture of sorrow and anger. He is leaning forward with his elbows propped up on his knees and covering his face with his hands.

"This isn't right," he repeated, looking up at me now, his hazel eyes looking strait into mine as if they are trying to find a hint of understanding of just how bad he felt.

But I _know_, being as brilliant as I am (even if I'm in a 'hooker' bra…), that he is putting on a show. I mean, look at him! He looks so innocent with his big puppy-dog eyes, the cute little frown…. I'm telling you; he's a brilliant actor. To bad I can see through all that jazz.

I chuckle to myself.

I'm so smart, I think.

But I, knowing that I have to hide my brilliance so I can get out of this mess, cross my arms and stare at Potter, waiting for him to go on.

"Lily." He sighs sadly and conjures up a blanket, draping it over my shoulders.

Wait a sec? Did Mr. High-and-Mighty do that in front of a _Muggle_??? What the hell is going on? And Jill didn't even blink! Ok, she WAS looking at her French manicure when he produced it, but still. She has to notice that I am wearing a blanket as a sweater… that oddly smells like Potter. Hmm… he smells good. Like the air after it rains somewhere in the tropics; very sweet and light…

OH MY GOD! Not again! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT OF MY BRAIN!!

"You don't deserve this treatment. You deserve better," Potter says, snapping out of my daze… where I was yelling at myself. Again.

"We'll take the one you tried on first"—Excuse me? First? —"and leave. I am so sorry." He stands up and kicks Sirius's chair, making him jump to his feet.

"What?" I am speechless. I look at his face unable to comprehend what he just said. He acted so sincerer… like he DOES care.

Wow. He's either getting very good at acting or I've made a mistake. I hate making mistakes.

"I said I was sorry," he repeats, still looking at me.

I lower my head and look at the ground.

"It's fine. I'm sorry, too." I have no idea why I said I was sorry. I just did.

"Okay, now that everything is settled, Lily dear, if you can please put your clothes back on and grab the chosen bra, would you please go to the register. Thank you!" Jill says in a hurry, before scurrying away.

Weirdo.

I go in and change, happy to put back on my shirt, and walk with Potter and Black behind me. I go behind the counter with Heather who only gives a little smile in my direction before continuing with her costumer.

"You know," Potter says leaning over the counter towards me. Black is checking out Heather again. Uggg. I swear, all he ever does is eat, sleeps, plays Quidditch, and checks out girls' butts. "I am truly sorry for making you do that."

"Whatever, Potter. Forget about it," I mumble. Why am I still feeling sorry for him?

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" He asks, looking like he's under the imperious curse.

"Just don't tell anyone about my "fashion show"." I then look over at Black. "And make sure bubble-brain keeps his trap closed, too."

"Deal."

We shake on it and he takes his purchase.

"But," Potter says, leaning over the counter again. "I have to tell you. You looked _spicy _in that leather bra. Will I be seeing that again?" He wiggles he's eyebrows at me.

Sorry feeling terminated.

I take his jacket collar and pull him close to my face.

"Get out. Now," I growl. And I must say, my growls are _very_ scary.

Potter winks and smiles at me.

Crap. No effect.

"See you in school, too!"

Not if I can help it.

Arse.

**OoOoO**

**(Heather's POV)**

I walk into Jill's office and sit down in the chair in front of the desk. In the chair next to me is the real Jill, all slumped over and hair in disarray. She has been out cold for the past two hours, as her double been running around making Lily try on bras in front of that James guy—who is mighty fine, if I might add. I don't really understand magic, but it's cool to see it in action.

I take a good look at the room to make sure everything is in order before Jill arouses. The only thing I see that looks out of place is a pile of clothes on Jill spiny-chair. That, and Jill's shoes are gone.

Hopefully she won't remember that it was me that drugged her—with some sleeping drought some guy named Remus sent me… I think he's friends with my cousin—when I brought her lunch from the food court around the corner. That's the best thing about working in the mall. There is food around every corner. And everyone knows food is just awesome!

I hear the door open and close with a click as I examined a picture of a little white dog dressed in a pink tutu. Poor thing. I can just hear it pleading for help. Help me! Help me!

"Ok, pollyjuice potion is just about up. I had to wait in the employee bathroom until Lily was busy with another customer to run back in here," a voice says behind me. I turn around in my chair to see Lacey still wearing Jill's clothes, which were slightly too large for her small frame."

"They still didn't notice anything?"

As I said before, I don't really understand the majesty of the Wizard world. I was only introduced into it early this year—an owl dropped a letter for Lacey on my head and I started asking questions.

"Not a clue. Sirius, he knew about our little mission, kept James clueless. He's the one I told where Lily worked. But I think Lily might have expecting something was going on. But she's to pissed to think about it right now. Hopefully she'll forget about her boss's weirdness."

We look over at the blonde woman in the chair next to me.

"So you think it worked? Lily seemed angry at the register when James left."

"I think she's just in denial. We'll see. The other Marauders, Rachael and I have other plans for our Lily and James if they aren't dating by the start of school." Lacey quickly dressed and did a little spell to replace Jill's clothes on her body.

"So what's your guess?" She asks me as we stand up to leave.

I shrug.

"I give them till Christmas."

This should be fun.

THE END!

**I'm DONE!! FINALLY! It took me such a long time to come up with an ending for this story. I hope you all liked it and will REVIEW! I like reviews. They make me happy. Anyway, weren't they mean? I personally would have killed Lacey and Heather if they did that to me. So, that's the end of my NIGHTMARE (instead it featured two guys I know, instead of James and Sirius). I personally found it scary. Even though it was just a dream. **

**Oh yeah, Lacey told Heather all about Hogwarts before she met Lily. She (Heather) was later able to help with the master plan since Lily didn't know Heather knew about Wizards. Heather is just very good at playing dumb. **

**Jill, Jill is not based on you. She just has your name. It just works. **

**I hope you liked it! And I'm sorry (again) it took me so long—almost 4 months. I'll try to update/ fix my other stories soon. **

**CHECK OUT MY HALLOWEEN ONE-SHOT! COMING ON OCTOBER 31, 2007!! **


End file.
